Upbrigings
by Alexandra Bronwyn
Summary: Different beginnings and endings from New Moon and Breaking Dawn, during the intense fight with the Volturi Renesemee is left unprotected so how did Renesemee escape? and is now living in sunny Beverley Hills CA, under the name R.C.Lancaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Upbringings **

_Prologue: Edward and Bella didn't have Renesemee in Breaking Dawn_**,**_ but during New Moon coming back Edward learns of what he left behind, marriage, honey moon, alliance with the pack Bella turns out pregnant again all seems blissful till The Volturi are in formed of rules being breached they come to exterminate the human, immortal child and the ancient enemies The children of The Moon. The Cullen's and the Wolf Pack and some friends confront the Volturi, not like book, they attacked all who defy them during the battle Bella (pregnant) Renesemee, Jacob run away to a safer location leaving their love ones behind they don't get far till they are attacked by Aro and some guards Bella is seriously injured and bitten by Aro that he loses consciousness while Jacob fights off the guards and protect Renesemee all is in vain when Jacob is thrown over the cliff leaving Renesemee un protected, Aro hearing the approach of the Cullen's and pack coming makes a quick decision of kidnapping Renesemee and exploit her when older to give her as a mate to his lonely brother Marcus. _


	2. Chapter 2

~*~UPBRIGINGS~*~

Martina MacBride-In my Daughters Eye's

The two American couple sat impatiently on the uncomfortable chairs in the dim lighted office, their nervousness and fears of being told "I am sorry Mr. & Mrs. Lancaster but…."

_"No"_ Leslie reached across to her husband's hand and tightened its hold. Not this time, this way is sure bet that they'll receive great news that they have been waiting for the last 12 years. The last twelve years had been a roller-coaster ride a never ending ride Leslie could recall so many night's when she would wake up crying at the thought of never having what her and her husband wanted so dearly…...

_"A baby"_

She looked at her husband his dark blue eyes met her hazel eyes with so much intensity that she knew they were both thinking the same thing. Russell gave his wife a small smile giving her reassurance that everything will be fine, though on the inside he was just or more scared of being rejected once again their hopes of being parents and having a baby that they could call their own would be gone. When they decided on starting a family they were be on giddy with excitement yes they both have demanding jobs but plenty of friends due and they manage just fine, the first month of trying were sad but they had high hopes that soon they would be told that they were expecting a baby….that day never came.

"Ni hao"

The couple jumped at the chirpy voice behind them, walking in the young Chinese adoption agent in charge of their adoption plans sat in her chair a big smile on her face.

Once again hope and excitement bubbled in their chest they murmured their hello just wanting to know if their request had been accepted or denied yet again.

"I know that you both are tired after your long flight and rushing over hear as soon as possible"

The middle aged American man gave a loud grunt, tired didn't precisely cover how exhausted he was getting a call in the middle of the night with the request of immediately coming to Tokyo was not at all upsetting but arguing with the flight attended on tickets, boarding passes and they wouldn't be seated together that was tiring but the flight alone was a living hell then landing to foreign country with no idea where to go or how to ask in Chinese?

Leslie gave her husband a jab in the ribs, she knew that he was exhausted and irritated of being kept this long in waiting for news she felt the same way she looked at the adoption agent giving her a curt nod to continue.

"I am happy to say Mr. & Mrs. Lancaster that today you'll be leaving with your daughter" the adoption agent slipped a file attached with it a picture of an Asian smiling toddler, the petite red head American woman couldn't hold the sobs breaking out of her body as well the tears of joy! Russell embraced his wife shaking form he wanted to shout and yell in happiness "Thank you God!" he thought over, over again tears were threatening to spill with shaky hands he reached for the picture of the smiling toddler all he could feel was nothing.

Russell couldn't understand this new development? He had wanted to be a father for so long and now that he has been given the chance too he felt no connection, which made him remember his wife shaking frame in his arms Leslie happiness what is important to him and if this little girl gave her tears of joy and a breathtaking smile once again he would put his in securities away till later.

"When can we see her? How soon can we take her home? Oh my I need to call the interior designer to speed up on the nursery!" Leslie started thinking of so many things that needed to be done and so little time, Her husband gave her a small squeeze her head snapped up to his face Russell had a smile but his eye's haled some concern , uncertainty ?

Leslie didn't approach her husband but turned back to the adoptive agent filling in her questions.

"You can see her now if you wish, her paper work will be completed by the end of the week" she said, standing up from her chair "Now if you fallow me please I will direct you to her nursery with the others" quickly the two Americans stood up and followed her to the hallway making small talk on the way conversation stopped when the laughter of children reached their ears.

Walking down the narrow hallway there where windows in each room they passed by with children doing various activities they made a sharp left turn passing windows that held children doing martial arts, singing, and a music room. All Leslie could think "Poor children I wish I could adopt them all" with a heavy sigh she kept walking forward.

All Russell could think "Wow who plays the piano that well?" he didn't noticed that his wife and the adoption agent were farther away from where he stood in front of the music room listening to Beethoven Moonlight Sonata the notes floated to his ears curios he stepped inside the mildly adequate room Russell could see cracks from the walls painted over and the distinct smell of fish, that made him crinkle his nose he hated fish. A small giggles made him look down there were a group of older children about 9-12year old looking at him with fascination and curiosity at the tall blue eyed man looking for something…or someone?

He gave them all a wide apologetic smile, shrugging and murmuring in Chinese they started to walk away from the odd American back to their previous task Russell saw the children holding trumpets, clarinets, and saxophones other instruments but not the piano that is still playing heavenly stretching his neck he couldn't see no piano a tug on his sleeve made him once more look down to see a little girl with piglet, tugging him forward "Wo di meiguo xiuxan" (Fallow me American) obliging he followed the little Chinese girl all the way to back of the room to a door the music getting louder, opening the door she tugged him harder the sight before him will forever be embedded to his mind.

Seated all facing the old, chestnut piano were children varying to different ages and employees with infants in their arm rocking them back and forth to the rhythm of the notes, trying not to step on any child Russell tip toed to the front of the piano when he did he stopped short, slack jaw at his sight! A small child with odd copper ringlets ending at her waist, worn, torn clothes that can be considered rags is sitting playing what is considered one of the most beautiful, hardest sonatas to play and hear he watches the fluid movements of her fingers never once missing a key all he can feel is…

"Pride?"

At the end of composition she pressed down the last key for awhile before realising it the last notes still hung in the air, Russell had no idea what posed him , grinning like an idiot he started clapping! Startled the small copper hair girl turned around meeting her dark chocolate brown eyes, he stopped clapping and just stared openly at the most beautiful child no being he has ever seen, her features would be considered masculine if not for her plump dark red lips, delicate skin, button nose and shaped eyebrows but Russell could also see neglect her cheek bones were pronouncing out of her skin, the dark black busies under her bags, as the well her thin frame!

"Russell, what are you doing?" Leslie voice floated across the room.

Turning back he met the gaze of his concerned wife and angry adoption agent looking not at him but passé him to the small girl, that didn't' set well with him an emotion started to rise up his chest glaring at the adoption agent he stepped back so he was blocking the her view.

"I heard someone playing Beethoven Moonlight Sonata and couldn't help but wonder that plays this composition so well imagine my surprise when I see a child play it" he laughed, never taking his eyes of the adoption agent.

Leslie raised an eyebrow to her husband never had she seen him act this way so protective to a person he'd never met the way he stood glaring at their adoption agent his posture ready to beat someone nearing close to the child but also something else a replacement emotion not from earlier the concern and uncertainty now replaced with defensiveness, loyalty and love?

Taking her eyes away from her husband she started walking around the children who were watching the glaring contest and towards the child that had her head bowed down odd bronze hair covering her features Leslie saw her little shoulders shake "She's crying" Leslie didn't have the sliest idea what possessed her to do it, call it maternal instincts some strange pulled the little girl had over her. Leslie sat next to her and tenderly embraced her into a warm, loving hug though she knew there were many eyes on her it didn't bothered her just tightened her hold, in a soothing manner her hand ran through the little girl hair murmuring sweet words to her ear.

"What's her name?" Russell broke the silence, his eyes not leaving the scene in front of him.

Low whispers that sounded like arguing started to get little heated turning around their adoption agent with another older slightly chubby woman had their heads bowed closed.

"Is there something wrong?"He walked to them, not wanting the little girl to hear whatever they have to say about her.

Looking nervously and a bit embarrassed were looking anywhere but him.

"We cannot pronounce her name correctly our English is very good but her name is…odd" the chubby older woman said.

"What's her name?" know he is more curios and intrigued.

Taking a breath they replied

"Ruh-Nez-may"

Both eyebrows shot up, odd is putting it lightly he laughed cutting the awkward tension "That is odd name also a mouth full" smiling he went to his wife and Ruh-Nez-may definitely need to work on that, squatting down so he is eye level with her.

"Hello Ruh-Nez-may"

"It's Renesemee" she whispered, still hiding her face

"Renesemee that's such a unique name" she timidly nodded

"I like how you play the piano it reminds me of my father he used to play in the orchestra, with many other people playing other instruments and travel all around the world to play he always brought back chocolates and post card were they'd played I would keep a scrap book of all the places he had gone and show it to my friends" he started to ramble he hated doing that it made him sound like a complete idiot…

"Really?" a voice that can be compared to as wind chimes replayed back

Looking back at him were the deepest brownest eyes momentarily stunned by what he saw in them intelligence, sorrow, pain and no life in them

"It's true that's why when he was a kid he used to be a fatty some kids used to fallow him around all day just so they could have some chocolates only to be told that he ate them all or melted in his pockets " they both laughed in memory

A whimsical giggle stopped their laughter but brought a smile's to their faces.

"Mr. & Mrs. Lancaster I am afraid we need you to exit the room and come see your new baby"

Renesemee tightened her hold on Leslie clearly she didn't want them to go.

"Please don't leave me!" she started crying hysterically jumping to Russell, clearly by surprised none the less he embraced her "Please don't go" she cried into the crook of his neck Leslie kneled down ran her hand down her back trying to calm her down a bit startled by her reaction but also glad that she isn't the only one who felt the same way.

"Russ"

"Less" They both said at the same time meeting eye to eye their emotions showing and wanting made them nod their head in agreement, both knew this situation would get messy but sky is the limit when you're fighting for your daughter.

Standing up Russell maneuvered Renesemee so she is now perched on his hip instead of his from holding his hand out for his wife to take they made their way to the two impatient adoption workers.

"We need to talk about filing and finalizing the adoption papers for our daughter…..Renesemee"

What you think? Clearly it isn't your typical R/J story but don't worry all of your beloved Cullen's, Werewolves will be in this story just not right know Please give me your feedback and review much love

A. Bronwyn 


End file.
